Family History
by ktjinx
Summary: While checking out the remains of Dr. Gero's lab an accident occurred with unforeseen consequences.


Disclaimer: Do not in any way own DBZ or the characters associated with it.

**Prologue**

_He was gone. It was finally over, but not without sacrifices. My dad is gone again and it was all my fault_. Gohan laid in the middle of the desert battle field with tears slowly leaking out of his eyes trying to keep conscious. He could hear the others making their way toward him, but gave no acknowledgment.

"Well done kid," he heard Piccolo's voice say before everything went black.

o0o0o

It was like trying to wade through a never ending inky blackness. He could see the light up ahead, but that is where it seemed to stay. By the time he finally pried his eyes open it was to the familiar sight of Master Roshi's ceiling. Gohan could hear distant voices that where floating in from outside. He sat up slowly but quickly turned his head when he heard the sound of breaking glass. The sight that greeted him was his mother standing in the doorway with a broken cup at her feet with water hastily spreading out over the floor.

"Oh my sweet baby is awake!" Chichi wailed as she launched herself over the coach and pulled Gohan into a tight hug.

"Aw Chichi, Gohan is turning blue," Krillin pointed out and Chichi quickly released Gohan and began to fuss over him.

"Woman, he does not need to be cuddled. He's a Saiyan warrior now," Vegeta snapped at Chichi only to receive a glare in return.

"Mom it's okay. I'm alright. What were you guys talking about?" Gohan asked the group that was now crowded in Master Roshi's living room.

The group was silent for a little while until Bulma spoke up, "We were discussing about going back to Doctor Gero's lab to make sure that there is no way for Cell to come back and that there isn't other experiments laying around that didn't get destroyed in the explosion."

"I'm coming too," Gohan stated.

Chichi immediately blew up, "Absolutely not young man!"

Gohan turned to Chichi with a solemn look on his face and said with all seriousness, "Mom please, I need to do this. Let me go without having to sneak off."

"Okay," Chichi started to break down into tears, "but you had better come home in once piece. I don't want to lose my baby."

"Don't worry mom you won't," Gohan assured before the group left to go check out the remains of Doctor Gero's lab.

o0o0o

They had been here for an hour already and hadn't found anything of significance. The place was a mess from the explosion and them looking around. Gohan was standing toward the mouth of the cave looking out at the surrounding landscape. Vegeta had already given up and left and Piccolo was sitting up on top of the cliff. He could hear Bulma searching the cave with the others moving stuff around half heartily.

"Oh look at this!" he heard Bulma exclaim. Gohan glanced back to see Bulma holding a mostly intact big gun with the others crowding around her. Not interested in what was happening he turned back to his idle watching.

"I wonder what it does?" Bulma started checking the gun out with Krillin and the others watching on. She was trying out some off the different buttons and knobs but nothing was happening. She was adjusting the heavy gun in her grip when she accidently hit the trigger button and a ray of light shot out of the gun closely followed by the gun exploding. By the time the dust cleared out and they could see again they heard Piccolo's voice coming from the entrance.

"Where's Gohan? I can't feel his presence anymore," the other looked blankly at him.

"He isn't outside?" Krillin asked softly.

"No. I felt him one second and then the next he was gone. It's like he vanished into nothing." Piccolo was very worried and this started worrying the others greatly.

"I think it might have something to do with the gun." Bulma said weakly.

o0o0o

Gohan slowly opened his eyes for a second time that day. In replace of a familiar ceiling was the face of an old man and an unfamiliar sky above. Gohan tensed up and quietly stared at the man who was frowning down at him.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" the old man asked gruffly.

"My name's Gohan and where am I?" he slowly sat up and the old man backed up.

"What do you mean where are you? Don't you know?" The old man was still staring suspiciously at Gohan.

"The last thing I remember is being on Earth with my friends and then a flash of light. Then I woke up here with you," Gohan answered calmly.

"I know of no Earth or of a flash of light that could have brought you here." The old man was slowly starting to relax.

"Where exactly is here?" Gohan inquired.

The old man looked skeptically at the young boy before answering, "Vegeta-sei."

o0o0o

Author Notes: If you couldn't tell, this will be an AU story with Gohan. My sister and I have been toying around with this idea for a while now and we were just wondering what you think before we continue on. So please review and let us know what you think. Also if we do keep on writing this we would like ideas for a title.


End file.
